Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{1}{100} \times -\dfrac{5}{5} \times -25\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{1}{100} \times 100\% = 1\%$ $ -\dfrac{5}{5} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ 1\% \times -100\% \times -25\% = {?} $ $ 1\% \times -100\% \times -25\% = 0.25 \% $